


Broken

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Thiam, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo can't get away from Beacon Hills.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Broken by lovelytheband

Theo didn’t know what he was still doing in Beacon Hills.

That’s a lie. He did know why he hadn't left Beacon Hills yet. It was because of Liam. And Scott totally knew he’d developed a soft spot for the kid too. He had been on his way out of that hellhole before Scott called him to inform Theo that his precious beta was in danger.

So he went to the hospital and, not only saved the beta but fought alongside him as well. And then that thing happened where he had the decency to take the hunter kid’s pain. Where the hell had that come from?

Theo figured he’d just leave after that but… something kept him in Beacon Hills. Someone kept him in Beacon Hills.

But he didn’t belong there. He knew that much. Not at the McCall house while the entire Pack reconnected and counted themselves lucky to be alive. And hear Styles whine about his missing toe every few minutes.

As Theo stood off in the corner observing the pack behavior he always found so odd, he contemplated staying or leaving. But these weren’t his people. These weren’t his friends. He really had no reason to stay.

He didn’t know how, but somehow, Liam must’ve read his mind. Or maybe he was just becoming that transparent that even Liam could tell what he was thinking.

Theo felt a hand wrap around his wrist and drag him away from the front door that he’d been glancing towards every few minutes while he’d been debating with himself. Liam dragged him down the hall and locked them in the bathroom. “Let’s talk,” is all Liam said sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Theo squinted at him incredulously before he scoffed and looked away shaking his head. “Care to elaborate on what our discussion entails exactly?” Theo knew how stubborn Liam could be so he figured he might as well get a seat. He put the lid of the toilet down and sat facing Liam but not looking him in the eye.

“You don’t have to go,” Liam told him and must’ve, once again, sensed that Theo was experiencing innner termoil. He let out a sigh. “Why do you want to go so bad, Theo?”

Theo’s eyes met Liam’s with a borderline-glare. “These aren’t my friends, Liam. Everyone out there, you included, has very legitimate reasons to hate my guts. Everywhere I go I’m reminded of my past and what I did. I’m reminded of the things that happened to me while I was in my own personal hell. You want to talk about reasons why I want to get out of here so bad? Why don’t you give me a reason to stay?-”

“Is ‘because I want you to’ not good enough?” Liam interrupted silencing Theo. “Look, Theo. I love the pack and I will always be loyal to them but… I’ll never be good enough for them. And it’s been really nice having someone that I don’t have to try to be perfect around.”

It was almost tragic listening to Liam like this. He’d brought Theo in here to ask him not to go, to stay, because he didn’t feel like he was good enough for the pack. But something about it was so pure.

Theo looked into Liam’s eyes. They were the wildest shade of blue that Theo knew of. Inside them was something wholesome and sweet. He didn’t know how Liam could think he wasn’t good enough. If anything he was too good.

Right? Liam had such a good heart that he’d taken a guy who’d hurt, not only him but a bunch of people he loved, into the bathroom to convince him to stay, to give Beacon Hills another shot.

“I like that you’re broken like me, Theo,” Liam admitted quietly looking down at the floor. Something about his voice had changed. From conviction to shame, fear maybe.

Theo knew those feelings all too well. He would probably never understand why Liam thought he was such a horrible person but he knew what it felt like to be one. And with those thoughts, came ideas. Ideas like being broken and alone. But not alone. With Liam.

Alone with Liam. He liked the sound of that.

“You want me to stay?” Theo asked. As if Liam hadn’t already made it clear.

Liam looked up at Theo somewhat frustrated with him. “How many times do I have to say it, Theo?-”

Theo didn’t know what came over him but he just up and kissed Liam. Out of nowhere. He’d never done something like that before. He’d never felt the need to. He’d never wanted to. Not until that moment. Theo was surprised when Liam actually kissed back. So surprised that he pulled away. But only a little.

There were a few centimeters between their lips. Their breath mixed in between them. “I guess we can try to fix our broken pieces one at a time… together.” A small smile graced Theo’s lips when he felt Liam smile against his own.

He hadn’t expected the night to take this kind of a turn. Not at all. But here he was kissing Liam in the McCall’s bathroom completely forgetting why he wanted to leave Beacon Hills in the first place. It was all because of Liam. He just couldn’t get away.


End file.
